INSANE!
by Diesha
Summary: I really can't say much about it >.


The five gundam boys are on a ship)  
  
Duo- What a nice day this is!  
Wufie- yes it is!  
  
(Quatre is puking over the side of the boat)  
Heero- you guys look at quatre?  
Trowa- yeah...  
Duo- ha ha ha ha!  
Wufie- poor guy  
Heero-he will be fine  
Duo- WHATS THAT?! (duo points up in the sky)  
(the gundam boys look up in the sky and see an airplane flying over head dropping bombs) !@#$ ok so I didn't do the ice burg thingy sue me it wasn't realistic for the gundam boys .!@#$  
Heero-hit the deck!  
(the four gundam boys fall to the ground, duo dragging quatre to the ground)   
(after the explosions the gundam boys get up::  
Trowa- damn   
Quatre- I feel sick  
Duo- what happened?  
*some people scream- THE SHIP IS SINCKING!*  
Duo- looks like we are going to get a swim  
Heero- are you kidding its 50 degrees in the water! We will freeze to death!  
Quatre-oops   
(the four gundam boys look at the sea-sick quatre)  
Wufei- he is out of it  
Duo- It looks like we have no other choice then to jump.  
Quatre- jump?  
  
*Duo throws Quatre overboard*   
Wufei- Oh yeah real nice duo.  
Quatre- AHHH!! ITS COLD!!!  
Duo- just jump off the boat, damn it!  
*Wufei jumps off the boat with a splash*   
Wufei- I am going to kill you duo!  
*Trowa jumps off the boat closing his eyes*  
*Heero gets ready to jump off when he hears Relena*  
Relena- Heero, wait! I want to jump with you!  
Heero- *mumbles* oh sure hun...  
*Duo jumps off the boat*  
  
*Heero grabs relena and throws her off the boat*  
  
Heero thinks- Now I could go down with the ship and save myself from relena or jump and have to deal with her the rest of my life...  
  
*Dorothy comes behind heero and pushes him off the boat*  
Dorothy- later sucker!  
*heero hits the water with a splash*  
  
Heero- AHHHH ITS FREEZING!!   
*Heero sees a drifting piece of wood and climbs on top of it*  
  
Relena- save me heero!  
  
Heero- Oh brother....fine fine...  
  
*heero grabs relena's arm*  
  
Heero- I will never let go...-_-  
Relena- I love you heero!  
  
*Heero looks around... lets go of relena*  
Relena- how could you?!  
Heero- do what?  
*heero gets an innocent look and shoves her head under water*  
  
Duo- Want to give me a hand heero?  
Heero- sure   
*Heero pulls duo up and throws him on top of the wood*  
  
* Just then a huge thing starts coming up out of the water*  
Quatre- ahhh what is it?!  
Wufei- IT'S THE SEA WITCH URSULA!!!!  
Duo- NO ITS RELENA!!!  
Trowa- damn she's ugly...  
Ursule/ I mean relena- COME LIVE WITH ME UNDER THE SEA HEERO!  
Heero- rather not  
*Two eels come up out of the water, one with the face of dorothy and the other with the face of that ugly, teddy bear thing heero gave her*  
*heero gets on his knees and stars to pray*  
Heero- I swear I will never kill other person again, just keep it away from me! Please!  
"Relena"- Trowa, come live with me under the sea!  
*Trowa grabs and hugs quatre*  
Relena- oh yeah I forgot...  
*Trowa pushs off quatre and points to the people reading this. I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING! DON'T EVEN! :: thinks he would rather look gay then be stuck with relena::  
Relena- oh that's pathetic...I'm gonna have to kill you all now.  
Duo- follow the white rabbit you guys!   
Heero- LOOK! There's the white rabbit!   
* A little white rabbit hopes across the water*  
Trowa- ok that's weird...  
* The gundam boys start paddling after the white rabbit which is hopping on the water*   
* Then all of a sudden they get sucked up and their twisting and twisting ::   
  
** quatre wakes up**  
  
Quatre- uhh what happened....oh what a pretty dress I'm wearing..all blue and white...ahhh...I mean...MY SISTER WOULD LIKE THIS! UH HUH THAT'S WHAT I MEANT!...wait...OH MY GOSH I HAVE LONG HAIR! Ohh just like duo's I'm so proud....cept its all blond and pretty OH AND LOOK I GOT A NICE LITTLE BOW IN MY HAIR!   
  
* meanwhile across wonderland.....*  
  
Wufei- that was weird....eh..I have a tail? What the fuck?! I'M A CAT?! I'M A CAT?! NOOOO I DON'T WANNA BE A KITTY THEIRS NO JUSTICE BEING AN CAT! ...I'm in a tree.....I hate trees  
  
*meanwhile-  
  
* Quatre starts walking around wonderland....**  
  
@THUMP!@  
  
  
Quatre- AH! ~ black out~ ^ 20 minutes later^   
Quatre- WHAT THE HELL?! Ugh something fell on my head....Oh my gosh it's a cat...  
  
Wufei- yeah its raining cats so you better go away transvestite person .   
Quatre- HEY! I'm not a transvestite! And its not raining cats   
Wufei- you're a boy wearing girls stuff idiot!   
Quatre- SO! You fell from the sky!   
Wufei- no I didn't! I fell from the tree you dumb ass!  
Quatre- so I was right? It's not raining kitties?   
Wufei- go away dumb blond boy....  
Quatre- ok kitty.....make sure you don't fall from sky anymore.  
Wufei- ugh...  
  
* quatre walks away and finds a bunch of people sitting at a table drinking tea...singing and acting just plain weird*  
  
Quatre- is that you heero?  
Heero- NO I'm da mad hatter now!   
Quatre- ok I um-  
Heero- shut up and have some tea!   
Quatre- oh I like tea  
  
* heero pours him a cup of tea*  
Quatre- uh thank you...  
* Quatre lifts up the cut of tea and puts it to his mouth....heero grabs it away*  
Quatre- wha?  
Heero- YOU MUST DRINK TEA!  
Quatre- well I-  
Heero- here let me pour you another cup!  
Quatre- um ok...  
* heero pours him another cup and again quatre tries to drink it but fails because heero grabs it away*  
Quatre- ok? So you don't want me to drink the tea?  
  
  
* All so going on in wonderland...*  
  
~WHACK~ ~WHACK~   
  
Duo-Die card people!  
Card soldiers - But your our queen!   
Duo- I'm not your queen damn it!  
~Whack Whack~  
Card soldiers - stop hurting us queen!  
Duo- call me queen again and I will light you on fire!  
Card soldiers - OH no don't do that to me my queen!  
Duo- asked for it!  
  
* duo pulls out his lighter and lights the Card soldiers on fire*  
Card soldiers- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! * runs away on fire*   
Duo- * smirks* there that took care of paper boy.   
Trowa- duo?  
* trowa turns around*  
Duo- trowa? OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!  
Trowa- duo?  
Duo- off with his head! Oh wait I forgot I killed all the card peoples so they can't cut off your head...oh well have to do it to myself.   
Trowa- HUH?!  
  
* just then a giant bird poop lands on them*  
Duo- what the fuck!  
Trowa- ahh I'm drowning!   
* duo swims around then they both get sucked under...twisting..twisting...*  
  
* meanwhile at mad hatters place*  
  
( 20 minutes later heero keeps giving him tea and taking it*  
Quatre- DAMN IT GIVE ME THE FUCKEN TEA!  
Heero- you must drink tea!  
Quatre- that's it!  
* quatre picks up a butter knife*  
Heero- wow their pink boy why don't you sit down and have a nice cup of tea and calm down...  
Quatre- I HATE PINK!   
Heero- ok then well just sit your little dress loving ass down.  
Quatre- grrr...  
* heero throws a cup of tea at him and quatre disappears*   
Heero- muahahaha...  
* heero jumps in the cup of tea and disappears also*  
  
* meanwhile in wonderland*   
  
Wufei- meeeeeeeeooooowwwwwwwwwww   
  
* wufei kitty slaps himself*  
Wufei- MEEEEEEEOWWWWW!  
* wufei kitty attacks himself*  
Wufei- MEEEOOOOW HISSSSSS!!!!  
* a huge mango starts running after wufei *   
wufei- meow?  
  
~ SPLAT~   
Wufei- meow =-.-=;;  
* wufei runs away covered in mango guts*  
* THEN A HUGE FLOWER LEANS OVER AND EATS HIM!*   
* he disappears*   
  
  
!@#$% FLASH !@#$%^  
  
Wufei- wakes up...* yawns* that was one weird dream...damn...  
* wufei looks around and finds that its all dark*  
Wufei- hmm damn it I slept all the way till it turned dark outside?   
* wufei stands up and trips and falls in some type of goo*  
wufei- umm...I need some light...this stuff feels nasty...  
* wufei lights match he had in his pocket*  
wufei- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
the end...oh If you haven't figured it out...he was still trapped in the stomach of the flower ^.^ forgive my bad editing job, I really don't have to time to check a million times for my typos. And excuse the form of how its written, its not written in story form but more like play, I just find it easy to write " funny" stories that way.   
  



End file.
